


Past and Gone

by Lemon_Turtle



Series: Blood, Tears, and Vampires [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, non-graphic birth, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Turtle/pseuds/Lemon_Turtle
Summary: The guard isn't the only thing you have to worry about when you are a thief.





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For readers who don't know what VampireVerse (or VV) is I shall explain. Basically it's an Alternate Universe/Multiverse where instead of it being split into monsters and humans it is split into vampires and mortals.
> 
> Now I will explain the characters and their names.  
>  Ink is Encre, a mortal who moved to Underville from somewhere in France when he was very young. ( Born mortal)  
>  Error is Fallacy, the king of vampires who lives in his castle in the 'Forbidden Forest' near Underville. (Born vampire)  
>  Paperjam is Jasper, a young vampire who is the son of Fallacy and Encre. (Born vampire)  
>  Fresh is Suave, Fallacy's head servant and Jasper's personal servant. (Born mortal)  
>  Dream is Sueño, a spanish theif who travels with his brother Macabre and his brother's lover Cruzar. (Born mortal)  
>  Nightmare is Macabre, a spanish theif who travels with his brother Sueño and his lover Cruzar. (Born mortal)  
>  Cross is Cruzar, a spanish theif who travels with his lover Macabre and his lover's brother Sueño. (Born mortal)  
>  Incubix is Frayer, a spanish theif and the son of Macabre and Cruzar. (Born mortal)  
>  Palette is Lazuri, a theif who travels with his uncles Macabre and Cruzar, and his cousin Frayer. (Born mortal)  
>  Goth is Girei, a vampire noble and the only child of Leo and Décès. (Born vampire)  
>  Death is Décès, a vampire noble, Leo's lover, and the father of Girei. (Born vampire)  
>  Geno is Leocarde or Leo for short, Décès lover and Girei's mother. (Born vampire?)

It is a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these people like me, should be relaxing after a successful raid. But instead I was walking about a city called Underville while my brother, Macabre, and his boyfriend, Cruzar, are doing lord knows what in the room we had rented in the local Inn, and last I checked they were having a heated makeout session as I was leaving the room. 

I had been so caught up in thoughts of my brother and his boyfriend that I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was going and walked right into someone and ended up knocking us both down along with everything the other was holding. “Oh dear! I am sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going.” I said, apologizing. “It is no problem, I was not really paying attention to where I was going either to be honest.” the stranger said, starting to pick up the art supplies he had dropped. “Let me help with that.” I said helping pick up his paints and brushes.

After picking up all of his dropped art supplies I introduced myself, “Hola, I am Sueño.” “Bonjour, I am Encre.” he said with a heavy French accent and extended his hand towards me, to which I met with my own is a firm handshake.

As the handshake ended I moved my hand back to my side and asked, “So what are you doing with all of this art stuff?” 

“Well you see, I am an artist, and recently I got a request to paint the fountain in the town square. You could come with me and keep me company if you would like.” He answered, smiling and obviously excited by the idea of having company while painting.

“I do not have anything else to do today so, I think I will take you up on that offer.” I said, smiling as well.

“Okay, follow me then.” Encre said walking towards our destination.

***

Once we had arrived at the fountain I helped Encre set up his things so he could start painting the fountain, and honestly after seeing it I could understand why someone would want a painting of it in their house. The fountain had a large circular pool at the bottom and rising out of the middle of it is a statue of a mermaid holding a vase, water flowing in a steady stream from the vase.

I watched silently as Encre started painting the fountain with amazing accuracy. “So where are you from?” Encre’s question broke me out of my thoughts.

“I am from a small village in Spain, It is not even on most maps now that I think about it. What about you?” I said, asking him my own question. 

“I am originally from a big city in France, but when I was about five me and my father moved here, but he got really sick and died six years ago, so now I live alone.” he answered solemnly, and then asked “So how did you get here if you live so far away?”

“Me, my brother, and a good friend of ours are traveling merchants, so we travel all over the continent.” I answered.

After that we stayed silent for a while until Encre finished painting with an excited, “Done!” 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were an artist, this looks amazing!” I said. “Why thank you.” Encre replied, smiling brightly.

He then looked to the sky and saw that sunset would be about half an hour away and said, “Well, I should be going home now. Where are you staying?”

“My brother, his boyfriend, and I are staying in an Inn near where we bumped into each other, but umm… ” I started blushing trying to find a way to explain what those two were probably doing without making it awkward.

“Boyfriend?” Encre asked, breaking me out of my flustered thoughts and judging by his expression, obviously confused.

“Oh yes, you know how I told you about that friend who travels with me and my brother? Well him and my brother are in a relationship, and umm, as I was leaving they were, how do I put this?, ‘getting busy’ if you know what I mean” I said blushing furiously by the time I had finished.

Encre replied with a simple ‘Oh’ blushing as well.

“Well then, would you like to stay at my place since I’m sure you wouldn’t want to walk in on that.” Encre said, his blush fading.

“Thank you, Encre, you really are a nice person.” I said, my blush fading as well.

Within minutes Encre had packed up all of his art supplies and I was helping him carry some as we headed towards his home.


	2. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encre's an ass hat and Sueño just wants to be loved

Encre and I have been together for almost two years now and everything has been great, I am always so happy when I am with him. I am thinking of proposing to him soon I even got the ring and everything, the only thing left is to ask him.

As I walked pass other houses on the same cobblestone street as Encre’s home, I thought about how I would propose to him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed Encre’s house.

I smiled happily and walked to the door and unlocked it using the spare key he gave me. I then walked inside, closed the door after me, and excitedly called out, “Encre, I am back!”

A few seconds later he called out, “I am in the kitchen.” His voice sounded rough, as if he had been crying. So slightly concerned I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes were dull instead of their normal vibrant colors and there were streaks going down his face showing that he had been crying. When he saw me the frown on his face turned into a full out scowl, as if the mere sight of me angered him.

“What is wrong, love?” I asked softly, reaching my hand out for one of his that lay on the table, only for him to quickly pull his hands to his chest, a disgusted look on his face.

He didn’t answer me, instead he moved a paper from the other side of the table and turned it over.

It was a wanted poster with my face on it.

***

As I turned over the wanted poster I had found earlier, on the message board near the castle gates, I saw a look of panic cross Sueño’s face and then I said, “Explain,” in a demanding voice.

“I-I-” he started stuttering out what was most likely another lie until I interrupted him, “I DON’T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!” I yelled, startling him. He started tearing up then said, “I knew you’d react like this, and to think I-”

“GET OUT!” I yelled, standing up. “Wh-what?” he asked starry eyelights shrinking. “I said, Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!” I yelled and slapped him. Sueño started full out sobbing, stood up and ran. 

***

As Cruzar and I were leaving the Inn Sueño ran right into me almost knocking me over. As soon as he realized who I was he clinged to me and started crying even harder. 

“What’s wrong brother?” I asked while calmly rubbing the back of his skull, trying to calm him down.

“M-macabre h-he *sob* he f-f-found *hic* found out a-a-a-and…!” Sueño stuttered before completely breaking down again.

“Who found out what?” Cruzar gently asked, a look of concern now on his face.

“Encre. Encre found out t-that we are thieves! A-and h-he *hic* he slapped me and told m-me t-t-*sob* t-to leave.” Sueño said before shoving his face into my chest and continuing to cry.

“Cruzar can you please go get Sueño’s stuff from you-know-who’s house?” I asked my fiance. He nodded before sending a concerned glance towards Sueño and walking off.

I sighed heavily before saying, “It will be alright brother, it will be alright.” in hopes of calming him down.

A few minutes later Cruzar came back with the stuff that Sueño had left at Encre’s and softly said, “We should probably be going soon.”

I nodded in agreement before picking up Sueño, who had cried himself to sleep, bridal style and walking towards the least guarded entrance/exit to this town.

The one that led to the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Unforseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to get hit by the feels train?

It has been a few days since I found out that Sueño had lied to me and I hit him. I am starting to regret doing that to him and not letting him explain himself, I mean he had to have a good reason to not tell me right?

So now I am asking around to see if anyone has seen him since that day, but so far no one has. The only people I have not asked yet are the guards.

I walked up to the youngest member of the guard, Azure.

“Excuse me but, have you seen a friend of mine, he is a skeleton monster, short, and he is always wearing a yellow hooded cape with a sun design on the back, I have not been able to find him since last week and I am worried about him.” I asked hoping he would have an answer to my question.

“I did see someone matching that description walk into the Forbidden Forest around noon a few days ago, but I have not seen them since. So I am sorry but, your friend is most likely dead.” He answered with a solemn look, and confirmed my worst fears.

I stared at him blankly for a moment before I broke down crying, knowing that the last thing I said to him was- w-was…

***

It’s been about three months since I left Encre and started traveling with my brother and Cruzar again.

It turns out that Macabre got Cruzar pregnant. And he is now six months in and has a healthy little souling glowing brightly alongside his own.

We have decided to stay in one of our hideouts until their child came. Which is good for me as well since I do not know how much longer I can hide the fact I am also with child, especially with me growing weaker by the day.

They recently noticed me tiring faster than usual but I convinced them it was because of a small cold and nothing to worry about.

***

It has been almost nine months now since I left Encre, and recently Cruzar had a healthy little boy that he and Macabre named Freyer. 

I am so happy for them, but at the same time worried. I have now gotten so weak that I can hardly get up from bed, they don’t know what to do (they still think I am sick) and they know that since we are wanted criminals now we can not just go into town and ask the local healer for help.

Any day now and my child will be born and I fear I may not live to see them grow up, for my magic is so depleted that I can barely function.

“Brother?” Macabre asks quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Hmm?” I quietly hum in acknowledgement.

“Cruzar and I are going to go get supplies, we already put Freyer down to sleep, and we will not be gone long, do you think you will be okay while we are gone?” He asks worriedly.

I nod in response and he exits the room, once again leaving me to my thoughts. A few minutes later I hear the front door click shut.

I gasp as I feel a sudden pain in my soul. I quickly roll over onto my side and look down at my chest. 

Both my soul and my child’s soul are out in front of my chest.

I stare in awe until I feel another wave of pain as my soul sends magic to my childs’ and the magic starts to swirl around it. Hureddly I grab a blank paper and a pencil off the nightstand and start writing.

_“Dear Brother and Cruzar,”_

Another wave of pain washes over me as more of my magic is sent towards my child’s soul and the vague shape of their body starts to form.

_“If you are reading this and I am unconscious or worse please know,”_

Yet another wave of pain washes over me as more magic is sent to my slowly forming child, my vision starting to blur.

_“I love you both and I did not hide my child from you because of anything you did.”_

I start tearing up, not from the pain brought by another wave of my magic leaving my soul to my child’s, but from the pain of remembering Encre.

_“The reason is because their father is Encre and I know how protective you two get, and if worse comes to worse and I die I want you to care for them as you would Freyer.”_

My child’s body starting to stabilize revealing their male skeletal structure, tears of joy flowing freely down my face.

_“So please, please do not blame my child if I die.”_

I start crying even more, noticing my body slowly turning to dust.

_“Awhile ago Encre and I decided that if we were to have a child we would name them Lazuri.”_

“I am sorry Lazuri, I am afraid I will not be able to see you grow up.” I whisper softly, hugging his small body to my chest as I slowly finish turning to dust.

***

Cruzar and I walk in our temporary home, closing the door behind us.

“Brother! We are back!” I call out glad to be back.

After a few seconds of silence I start walking towards Sueño’s room, Cruzar heading to Freyer’s.

I stopped dead in my tracks seeing a small form moving under the blankets in the middle of a pile of dust with a note on top.


End file.
